Don't feed Haruhi Fancy Tuna!
by xxMendixx
Summary: A fic requested by three triplets who read my fanfics all the time OwO When Haruhi gets drunk (Off of fancy tuna) She accidentally confesses her love for Tamaki. To make things more awkward, Kyoya ships them! He's been rooting for TamaxHaru! And then, Tamaki wants to adopt a cat... Please enjoy this random (Well, it is Ouran) and hilarious fanfic, dedicated to Fire-Crona-Kid332
1. Chapter 1

**Because three special triplets, Tori, Layran, and Jayden (And their awesome sitter, Crona-Fire-Kid332) requested certain plots, I decided to write them! Thanks to you four for reading and reviewing so often! Love you! –Mendi**

"More! More! I want MORE!" Haruhi laughed, insanely. Kyoya and Tamaki eyed her weirdly and gave the brunette more of what she was craving.

Fancy Tuna.

But they gave her so much of it, she started acting all loopy-like. Almost as if she was drunk. It was starting to scare Tamaki and Kyoya.

"Um, Haruhi, I think y-"

"Look, I'm a bunny,~" Haruhi cut Tamaki off by holding her chopsticks behind her head as bunny ears. She cocked her head to the side and giggled.

Tamaki blushed, as Kyoya laughed. "You're so cute, Haruhi! Tamaki squealed."

Haruhi continued to consume the tuna sushi like crazy, and then finally stopped, as she was full.

"Nummy, nummy…" Haruhi mumbled, leaning back on her chair. 'mommy' and 'daddy' had no idea that their 'daughter' would act so perky when she was drunk. It's almost as if she was a spunky little kid.

"Hey, Haruhi, you okay?" Kyoya asked slowly, holding her hand to help her up.

Haruhi giggled and nodded. "Uh-Huhh. Hey, Kyo-Sama, why do yous wear glaszes' all dah time?" She asked, looking at Kyoya's eyes, and reaching for his glasses.

Kyoya groaned and pushed her hands down, and spoke to her like she was a three-year-old. "Because without them, I can't see very well," he explained.

"Ohhhhhhh," Haruhi said, swinging her legs back and forth, tapping her lips. "So Kyoya without glashes, he'll go bump-bump?"

Kyoya twitched. "Uh… Yeah, sure."

Haruhi grinned. "I see! So what would happen if you fell on Tamaki, and you ended up kissing? Ohhoo~ That'd be so naughty, Kyoya-senpai!" she hooted, her cheeky grin, growing more and more evil.

"Haruhi, have you been spending time with Renge?" Tamaki asked, a bit nervous that she did.

"Yup. She taught me about ship names, and yaoi, and all kinds of stuffs."

Kyoya and Tamaki exchanged looks before saying the same thing.

"Let's get her to bed."

"Awwwww, bedtime already? But I want to stay with Kyoya-senpai and Tamaki-senpai!" Haruhi pouted.

Again, Tamaki blushed, but he knew better. "Come on, little one. I'll give you a piggy back ride, and I'll come sleep next to you, okay?"

"Yaaaaaay!" Haruhi cheered and stood up, only to wobble over and fall into Tamaki's arms. "Hehe… You have pretty eyes, Tamaki."

"You be quiet," Tamaki said, blushing even deeper and sliding her over to his back. "And calm down, okay? I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Haruhi yawned and nodded, letting herself relax on Tamaki's back, making it a bit harder, but Tamaki carried her to her room anyway.

"Mm… Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked sleepily.

"Yes, dear?" Tamaki replied, laying Haruhi down and then sitting next to her.

"You smell good… Like roses." She giggled and sat up, crawling into Tamaki's lap.

"It's the scent of the French, princess," He chuckled. "And, you're supposed to be lying down, silly!"

Haruhi grinned and leaned back against Tamaki's chest, snuggling in. "But I just ate. I need to sit up."

Tamaki sighed and agreed. Kyoya brought Haruhi a cup of water, then left to rest on the couch until Tamaki was ready to leave.

She sipped on the water as Tamaki rocked her gently, and listened to her mumbling about.

"Haruhi, will you be okay for Host Club tomor-"

"Hose club, what's that?" Haruhi asked, bursting into laughter.

Even Tamaki laughed. "You're so adorable," He muttered. Before he could stop himself, he gave Haruhi a tiny kiss on her cheek, making her freeze, and slide off of Tamaki's lap. She laid down quickly and blushed.

"Eh?" Tamaki crawled over to Haruhi. Has he done something wrong?"

"S-senpai?" She squeaked from under the blankets.

"Yes?"

"I… I love you."

"WHAT?!"

"GOOD NIGHT SENPAI!"

Tamaki got one last giggle until Haruhi fell into a deep sleep, unable to wake up the next day.

For safety reasons, Tamaki stayed with Haruhi until the next morning. Kyoya, having been waiting for a few hours, got bored of waiting, and just left.

The two cuddled each other in their sleep, obviously having sweet dreams.

What was next to come?

**Dear Layran, your super awesome sitter said that you requested this fanfic, so hey! Sorry that it's super short, and very corny! But I've never written a fic like this before. I kinda came up with a way to combine yours and your other siblings requests into the story line, so please keep reading! **

**Love, Kisses, and Host Club Roses,**

**Mendi (Or Menchi… I'm called by both names XD)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yayayayayayay, part 2! Requested by miss Tori! Thanks for reading! Btw, I love all of your names, they're all so cute, omg. Well here's the part you wanted, "Kyoya gets Tamaki to kiss Haruhi." Haha, boy, am I going to have fun with this one. **

* * *

Haruhi was slowly starting to wake up, rubbing her eyes and cuddling closer to Tamaki without even realizing it was him.

She remembered somewhat what happened last night, and blushed, feeling embarrassed that she was acting like such a fool.

Her eyes were closed as she inhaled deeply. Mm, that smell... It was like roses and melted sugar... Wait... Roses and melted sugar... TAMAKI?!

"Gack!" She jumped back, causing the blonde to also wake up quickly and scream.

"What?! What?! Haruhi, are you okay?! Daddy's here, I'll protect you!" He quickly clung to Haruhi and wrapped a blanket around the two of them, looking around for anything strange.

"Senpai, what are you doing in my room? IN BED WITH ME?" She asked, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

"Oh... You must have forgotten... See, after you told me you loved me yo-"

"I WHAT?!"

"Gahh! Haruhi, don't scream at me so early in the morning!" Tamaki winced.

"Good morning," Kyoya said, popping up in the room, looking oddly refreshed. And waaay too bright eyed for the dark lord they knew.  
"Haruhi, could you make us some breakfast? I want to talk to Tamaki alone for a bit."

Haruhi, who knew better than to disobey Kyoya, quickly ran out of the room and into the kitchen to avoid anymore awkwardness. "First you come uninvited, and then you make me make you breakfast? I'm not your maid," She muttered to her self.

"I heard that," Kyoya smirked. "Your debt is now raised by ten percent."

"KYOYA! Stop harassing our daughter!" Tamaki whined.

Kyoya shut the door and turned to Tamaki.

"Well?"

"What?"

"Did you kiss Haruhi yet? I've been waiting for this moment..."

"NO!" Tamaki shouted back. He wasn't sure if Haruhi was just saying that because she wasn't thinking straight, or if it was really true.

"Oh come on, how oblivious can you be?" Kyoya asked, crossing his arms. "The way she's always looking over at you! It's obvious she likes you. And you know you like her," Kyoya said, winking.

This was not the Kyoya the host club knew.

"So what if I do like Haruhi?" Tamaki said, looking away, slightly embarassed.

"I dare you to kiss her," Kyoya said. "If you do it, I can get a picture of it, and sell it off of the Host Club website for so much money."

Ugh. That's why he's so happy.

"Kyoya! If I kiss her, it will be a kiss of love! Not a staged kiss!"

Kyoya shrugged and got his camera out anyway. "I know you wanted to kiss her anyway."

"V-very badly..." Tamaki admitted, putting his head down. "I was actually going to try asking her about what she said yesterday..."

Kyoya sighed then nodded. "Eh. That's good... You should never force yourself unto a lady."

* * *

Haruhi hummed to herself while making everybody rice omelettes. She smiled as she put all three of them on plates, then carefully set them down on the table. "Boys! Breakfast is ready!" She yelled. Immediately Kyoya and Tamaki rushed to the kitchen, as if they were starving little children.

Tamaki sat next to Haruhi and was almost in tears because he was so excited about getting to eat haruhi's cooking again.

After a few bites of food, Kyoya turned back to the evil shadow king he was before.

"Why am I here..." He muttered to himself, eating everything on his plate, then putting it in the sink. Tamaki and Haruhi finished at the same time, so Tamaki took Haruhi's plate away for her.

"It's alright, I can wash it," Haruhi said, gently nudging him away.

"Hey, let me help," he insisted, nudging his way back in.

As they were washing the dishes, Tamaki started to question Haruhi.

"So... Are you feeling better? You were acting really weird yesterday..."

Haruhi blushed and nodded. "To be honest, I barely remember anything... And I'm fine, just a bit tired."

The two wiped their hands, and faced each other leaning on the sink.

"You sure you're okay?" Tamaki asked, not really sure if Haruhi just didn't want him to worry about her.

"I'm fiiiiiiiiiine," Haruhi replied, getting bored of the conversation, yet she was glad he stayed.

"Okay then..." Tamaki started, turning his head and blushing. "Ah... and to reply to what you said when you were high on fancy tuna last night... I love you too..."

"HUH?!"

"Oops, I forgot to put this fork in the sink," Kyoya said with a smirk. As he put this dish away, he bumped Tamaki really hard with his hip, causing Tamaki to lean foreward, and kiss Haruhi by accident.

...

_Five seconds later..._

"I- Tama... HUH?!"

"Kyoyaaa! Ugh, I'm so sorry Haruhi, I just-"

Haruhi started laughing out of nowhere, and hugging Tamaki, finally remembering what happened the night before. "It's alright... Let's try again." She giggled just like how she had earlier, then tilted her head up, letting Tamaki take control.

He pulled her close, and whispered. "I, Tamaki Suoh, love you, Haruhi Fujioka." With that he pulled her into a long, deep kiss. Kyoya snapping pictures all the while.

* * *

**Hope you liked it, Miss Tori! Sorry it took so long, I did half of it, and then I fell asleep (With my glasses on, so now my face hurts, ow.) and then I woke up feeling yucky . But hey, now I have more time to write! **

**Love, Kisses, and Host Club Roses,**

** Mendi**

**P.s. Stay tuned for the bounus chapter, requested by Jayden, "Haruhi and Tamaki get a cat"**

**Meowwww~ Keep reading, Nyaa~!**


	3. Chapter 3

** Dear Jayden, here is the bonus story that you requested; Haruhi and Tamaki get a kitten! Hope you like it, thanks for reading, love ya!**

**-Mendi the Menchi**

* * *

Tamaki and Haruhi were hanging out at the mall, when they passed a pet shop.

"Aww!" Haruhi smiled, tapping on the glass of the window to tease a bright golden kitten. The little feline tried pouncing on the glass, twirled around a bit, then gave up, flipping over and laying on it's back. Haruhi laughed at how silly it was.

"What a strange little thing…" Tamaki said, crouching down to the glass and sticking his finger inside. He laughed as the kitten rolled back over on his stomach, then nudged it's nose against his finger, almost as if it was saying, '_Pet me please!'_

He chuckled as he rubbed the kitten's forehead, making it purr.

"It likes you," Haruhi said. "Come on, let's go inside!" Haruhi tugged on Tamaki's arm, and the young couple quickly ran inside the shop, gapping at all of the other animals.

"They're all so cute…" Haruhi said, looking in the cat's section one last time.

"Those two remind me of the twins!" Tamaki said, pointing at two very orange kittens, cuddling against each other, then licking each other clean before falling asleep ontop each other.

"There's Honey and Mori!" Haruhi commented, pointing at a big blueish-black cat, and the super tiny blonde kitten eating away while the big one sat next to her and watched her.

"That one is Kyoya."

"Oh most definitely," Haruhi agreed with Tamaki as they both eyed a grey cat, just sitting there and watching everybody. Almost as if he was keeping everybody in line.

"That one's you," Tamaki said, hugging Haruhi from behind and watching another gray kitten. Only this one was more tiny and a bit…clumsy. Haruhi rolled her eyes and laughed, snuggling into Tamaki's arms.

"That one is still my favorite." She said, referring to the golden kitten they were playing with earlier.

She went around, pawing and nudging each of the other "Host Cats" but when no one wanted to play with her, she mewled, then laid in the corner with her head down. As if she were in an emo corner.

Tamaki laughed with Haruhi, as he wrapped his arms around his petite girlfriend, just watching the kitten.

"I can get her for you," Tamaki whispered in her ear, already taking out his wallet.

Haruhi turned around, surprised, and shoved his wallet back into his pocket. "No! It's such an expansive gift, Tamaki! You already bought me those really nice shoes, and that bag today," She said, so thankful that Tamaki was so generous.

"Come onooon~" Tamaki urged her. "I'll get her for you, your apartment allows cats, right? Keep her as remembrance of me," He said, waving the pet store employee over.

Haruhi blushed and hugged Tamaki. "You spoiled little princess… Thank you so much."

Tamaki smiled and kissed her head. "Hey, I'm the King. And the king must make sure to treat his princess, like a queen."

Haruhi rolled his eyes, and gave Tamaki and tiny kiss before the petstore owner came.

"The cute golden one, please," Tamaki said, pointing at the frisky kitten who was so eager to be picked up.

"I'll go do the paperwork and stuff, you go find some food, cat bowls, and some accessories, okay? Make sure they're sparkly! Don't worry about the price, my sweet," Tamaki said as he walked with the employee.

Haruhi shook her head and laughed as she did what Tamaki told her (Looking at the price first though). After awhile, she came out with organic kitten nibbles, a feather teaser, and a purple collar with a bell. The collar had a glitterized bow, and it was the exact same color as Tamaki's eyes.

No wonder she liked the kitten so much. It reminded her of Tamaki! Even her fur; it was the same shade of blonde as Tamaki!

She met with her blonde 'king' at the front, and gave the cashier her stuff, slipping some cash into Tamaki's hand.

"Nooooooo, stoppit," He said, giving Haruhi her money back, then paying with his credit card.

They then gave Haruhi the kitten, Tamaki the bag of stuff, and thanked them for coming.

Once outside, they sat down for a little, just resting and flirting with each other a little bit.

"So, what are you naming her?" Tamaki asked Haruhi, who was tying on the purple collar.

Haruhi thought for a minute. "Hmm… What's French for Tamaki?" She asked.

Tamaki rubbed the kitten's forehead, "Anneau, I believe. It means "Ring" or "Halo."

Haruhi smiled. "I'll name her Anneau then."

Tamaki laughed and smiled. "You're so cute! But you're saying it with a Japanese accent. Say it with the French accent! Anneau," Tamaki said it slowly three times, his purple eyes sparkling in the sun.

"An-nee-au… Annyou… Anneau! There! I said it!"

Tamaki nodded and said, "Good job, my dear." He rewarded her with a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two sealed their love with a kiss, making Anneau lay down in Haruhi's lap with her paws covering her eyes, like she wasn't trying to look.

…

Later that day, Haruhi found Tamaki and Anneau playing together. It was so cute! She secretly snapped a picture with her phone, then set it as her wallpaper.

She grinned and giggled. "They both even _act _the same!"

* * *

**Yayayay! I did it! Thank you all for reading, I had so much fun writing these fanfics. Thanks to Miss Jayden, Tori, and Layren. I love you all for reading, and be good to Crona-Fire-Kid332 ****J**

**-Mendi**


End file.
